Héritier de la couronne
by Charle Carval
Summary: Akashi Seijuro est l'héritier de la couronne française. Dans son château, il aime organiser de grandes réceptions. Parfois, ses réceptions sont plus intimes, plus spéciales. (Sexe à plusieurs, yaoi)


hey! Voici mon premier OS Kuroko's basket! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, laissez une review! :-)

Akashi balayait du regard l'immense salle où il venait d'entrer. Les festivités battaient leur pleins et il en était satisfait. Sa réception était encore une fois une réussite. En tant qu'héritier direct à la couronne de France, Akashi Seijuro avait l'habitude d'organiser des bals et des soirées dansantes régulièrement dans son manoir personnel. On pouvait y trouver les personnalités importantes du seizième siècle, tous de la noblesse. Mais c'était une réception bien différente que donnait Akashi en ce moment. Une fois par semaine, il s'accordait à organiser des soirées plus intimistes, avec son cercle d'amis proches, et quelques invités. En tant qu'héritier de la couronne, Akashi avait beaucoup de connaissances mais des amis ? Il n'en avait que cinq. Kuroko Tetsuya, un de ses cousins proches, figurait sur la liste. Chétif et discret, le garçon n'en était pour le moins un séducteur hors pair. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Sans exception. Aomine Daiki, un de leurs amis communs, en était la preuve même. Fils de duc et déjà en charge d'un vaste domaine lui même, Daiki était un des meilleurs partis du royaume. Il était connu pour aimer les femmes et avait son lot d'admirateurs. Or, après dix ans d'amitié complice, Kuroko avait décidé qu'il voulait que le futur duc lui appartienne. Aomine avait bataillé, protesté mais les jeux étaient fait et il s'était finalement abandonné de lui même dans les bras d'un Kuroko satisfait. Murasakibara Atsushi, fils du marquis d'Auvergne, était l'un des amis les plus proche d'Akashi. Cela aurait pu surprendre car Murasakibara était reconnu comme un grand enfant, que l'on pouvait qualifier de simplet ou d'insouciant. Mais il n'en était rien. Derrière ses airs désintéressés, se cachait un grand stratège et Akashi était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, même s'il devait pour cela dépensait des dizaines de louis dans des friandises en tous genres. La liste continuait avec Midorima Shintaro, un parent proche de la couronne espagnole qui avait toujours vécu à Paris. Religieux et superstitieux, le jeune homme était sage et était un véritable conseiller pour le futur roi, en plus d'être un bon ami. Le dernier ami qu'avait Akashi n'était pas un noble. Kise Ryota était le fils d'un marchand et d'une princesse venue d'Orient qui avait fui son pays en temps de guerre. Ses parents s'étaient vu offrir une place de choix à la cour en raison de la grande beauté de la mère et du fils qui devenait de plus en plus beau avec les années. Kise était un homme joyeux, qui pouvait se montrer volubile mais qui cachait une profonde sensibilité. Akashi en avait fait son petit protégé et veillait sur lui comme un grand frère.

Ces cinq amis étaient actuellement répartis aléatoirement dans la salle et Akashi se décida finalement à avancer. La fête battait son plein, la musique résonnait entre les colonnes de marbre et les murs épais. La salle était bien meublé. Des tapis aux couleurs chaudes couvraient le sol, des canapés étaient disposés un peu partout, donnant une ambiance de salon à la salle de réception. Il s'approcha de Midorima, qui finissait son verre de Bordeaux, la main dans les cheveux de son favori du moment, Takao Kazunari, qui finissait de lui faire une fellation. Akashi eut un sourire en coin et embrassa son ami sur le front avant de poser sa main sous le menton du jeune Takao, le forçant à relever la tête. Le jeune homme avait un visage avenant et Akashi le savait être agréable et bienveillant. Il lui caressa le cou quelques instants avant d'appeler un serviteur pour qu'il nettoie le visage de Takao. Midorima posa une main douce sur son épaule et le rouge lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'excuser, bien décidé à aller voir tous ses amis tour à tour. A ce qu'il voyait, Murasakibara était en pleine apogée du plaisir avec Himuro, son mignon personnel, le fils du pâtissier du palais. Himuro était un joli garçon et la vue de son derrière conforta Akashi dans son point de vue. Kuroko n'était nul part en vue mais ce n'était pas rare. Il suffisait la plupart du temps d'apercevoir Aomine et Kagami, le frère adoptif de Himuro et le préféré de Tetsuya pour trouver le petit bleu. Eux, Akashi ne mit pas longtemps à les trouver. Ils étaient plongés dans un débat enflammé, comme souvent. Les deux hommes étaient rivaux, se battant sans cesse pour les faveurs de Kuroko ce qui excitaient sans aucun doute ce dernier en vu de ce que révélait la bosse dans son pantalon alors qu'il regardait la dispute dégénérait en bagarre.

Akashi fronça les sourcils et allait intervenir quand il vit que Kuroko avait la situation bien en main, que ce soit celle d'Aomine comme celle de Kagami. L'héritier eu un sourire en coin en se disant que les deux hommes n'allaient jamais arrêter de se disputer si cela terminait comme ça à chaque fois.

Kise Ryota était étendu sur un des canapés et se faisait masser les pieds par Kasamatsu, le serviteur qu'il s'était approprié à son arrivée dans le palais. Akashi ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait choisi, il était septique. Le brun et le blond ne cessait de se disputer et les cris fusaient régulièrement dans tout le château. Mais le rouge avait vite compris que Kise aimait faire crier son serviteur, de colère comme de plaisir. C'était dommage cependant parce que Kasamatsu était très possessif et faisait une scène dès que Kise s'approchait d'un autre que lui, ce qui arrivait souvent, Kise étant l'être le plus tactile qu'Akashi connaissait. De nombreux serviteurs voguaient dans la salle, portant des verres ou des gourmandises. Il y avait aussi les anciens favoris que Akashi veillait à inviter aux soirées. Junpei Hyuga et Teppei Kiyoshi qui formaient un trio étrangement excitant avec Shun Izuki. Les trois n'étaient jamais avares de démonstration d'affection en public et affectionnaient le sexe en public. Il y avait aussi Kousuke Wakamatsu qui avait eu les faveurs d'Aomine pendant un moment. Le regard d'Akashi s'arrêta sur un des canapés éloignés du centre de la salle. Makoto Hanamiya, connu pour être adepte des jeux de domination, étaient en plein acte charnel avec Reo Mibuchi. Plus loin, Shuzo Nijimura se faisait joyeusement sucer par deux gars à la fois, Hayakawa et Ogiwara. Nijimura et Akashi avait un lien particulier. Nijimura avait été son premier et ils avaient longtemps été exclusifs tous les deux avant que Shuzo doivent partir un an faire son éducation à l'étranger et qu'ils décident de rompre leur relation. Ils étaient restés bons amis et c'est tout naturellement que Nijimura avait trouvé sa place dans les soirées de son ancien amant. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Akashi se détourna, un peu agacé. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé celui qu'il cherchait à la base.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'un nouveau serviteur était arrivé au château et Akashi avait longtemps pensé à lui. La plupart du temps dans son lit, la main autour de son membre. C'était un jeune homme très timide, comme l'avait constaté le prince quand il l'avait accosté. Toutefois, après quelques insistances de son prince, le serviteur avait consenti à venir en tant qu'invité d'honneur à cette soirée. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le choix, Akashi le lui avait ordonné. Il avait demandé à Takao de préparer le jeune pour les festivités et il ne le voyait toujours pas. Agacé de plus en plus en voyant ses amis s'amusaient alors que lui était privé de son nouveau favori, Akashi se renfrognait de minutes en minutes.

Une petite main se posa sur son épaule, avec hésitation. Il se retourna, content d'avoir enfin trouvé Furihata (bon d'accord, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé mais ne chipotons pas). Aashi ouvrit la bouche, la referma un instant et sourit. Il aimait vraiment Takao, il veillerait à lui fournir un orchestre personnel à la prochaine réception. Ou peut-être qu'un titre de noblesse lui ferait plaisir... Chevalier ou Baron, il devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

Furihata en face de lui était habillé d'un tissu clair, en partie transparent mais surtout très sensuel. Le jeune serviteur avait les yeux baissés et les joues rouges, son corps ainsi exposé le rendait mal à l'aise. Akashi eut un sourire gourmand. Le repas était arrivé et il était affamé.


End file.
